


That's The Deal

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Caspian X, Setting: Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: The pain now is part of the happiness then. That's the deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set roughly a week after Ramandu’s Island. 
> 
> The title and summary are from a line in the film _Shadowlands_.

He cries in his sleep, his head buried against your shoulder; he’s done so every night since Ramandu’s island. You hold him in your arms, in the hammock the two of you have shared since becoming lovers months ago; it’s too painful to know he's hurting and not try to offer comfort.

Both of you sense your time together is running out; neither of you can bear the thought of parting.

Joy now, pain later; that’s always been the deal. You’ve always known this was coming; it’s just that neither of you thought ‘later’ would be here quite so soon.


End file.
